


Who Said Love Was Easy?

by renjunsmp3



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Cute, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Nomin if you squint, Protective Boyfriends, Renjun is forever alone, brother taeyong, im not good at tags sorry, jaeyong if you squint, markhyuck if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 00:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15569952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renjunsmp3/pseuds/renjunsmp3
Summary: The story of which Jisung and Chenle go through a normal High School friendship which turns into something more. With happiness, heartbreak, and lots of bruises comes a bond stronger than anyone elses.





	Who Said Love Was Easy?

**Author's Note:**

> This is the longest fic I've ever written, and the first one I've posted! Leave constructive criticism if you can, and comments letting me know if you liked it or not! Ill beta this eventually! Enjoy!

Today 5 boys, Jeno, Renjun, Jaemin, Mark and Donghyuck are walking to their school for their first day.

"I wonder what classes I'm going to have this year." Jaemin says nervously, disrupting the silence they always seemed to get on the first day.

"Don't worry about it babe I'm sure it'll be great." Jeno responds, slinging his arm around his boyfriend. 

"Can't you guys go somewhere else and be mushy." Renjun says, rolling his eyes at the couple.

The boys continue to walk to school, and once they arrive at the gates, they all sigh in unison, and all think the exact same thing. "Here goes another school year."

They all take a minute to realize that they're one year older, and walk in the front of the school to see the assistant principal waiting by the door.

"Jeno, Jaemin, Renjun, Mark, Donghyuck!" The assistant principal says cheerfully. "Come here!” He continues while making a hand movement signaling them to go over to him.

"I have an assignment for you boys."

"We haven't been in the school for 10 seconds and we are already getting an assignment?' Donghyuck says, rolling his eyes with sarcasm dripping off his tongue.

"Now don't be like that Donghyuck," The man assures him, "the assignment is to help out 2 new kids who transferred here this year." The boys all look at one another and shrug, realizing that this might not be a bad idea.

"Their names are Chenle and Jisung. Chenle is from China. He can speak Korean, but not very well so you guys might need to help him quite a bit," the principal chuckles at that. "The other boy, Jisung, transferred from Seoul. They're both in my office as of right now, if you guys don't mind getting a jump start on showing them around. Follow me."

The boys walk through the lengthy hallways until they reach the assistant principals office, to see two boys inside who look lost. The 5 boys were already given their schedules, and told to go "Be sociable and make new friends.” By Mark’s mom. So that's exactly what they did. Chenle and Jisung both walk out with the man behind them.

"Here they are! Ok boys, show them everything they need to know! Im trusting you!" The principal leaves all 7 boys alone in complete silence.

"Okay losers let's get this over with," Donghyuck blurts out, and Mark slaps his arm which receives a yelp from the boy.

"He means let's get started." Mark says. "My name is Mark, this one next to me is Donghyuck," he says while ruffling the boys hair, which earns a scowl. "The boy on my other side's name is Renjun, and behind me is Jaemin and Jeno." He finishes by grabbing the two by their ears and drags them forward so that Chenle and Jisung were able to see the two. 

"Uh, hello," the boy starts, "my name is Jisung." He then bows, realizing that all those boys were older than him.

"M-m-my n-name is um, Chenle?" The Chinese boy says with a little trouble, still trying to get comfortable with Korean. 

" _Hello Chenle, it's okay if you aren't good with Korean I can help you_ " Renjun says sweetly in Chinese, which brings a wide smile across Chenle's cheeks knowing that he has a friend that can speak his native language.

"Okay so do you guys wanna start showing them around or are we just going to keep staring at them and scaring them." Jaemin says and they all start moving down the hallway except for Jisung. He was too busy staring at the purple haired boy and listening to his cute and shy little giggles that give him tingly feelings in the pit of his stomach. Jaemin, as he's walking, turns his head and realizes the boy with the electric blue hair wasn't with them, so he turns around and finds him staring at the other new boy Chenle. Then he makes his way over to the younger.

"If I were you, I'd close my mouth and stop drooling." Jaemin says with a bright smile, letting out a couple giggles in the process. Jisung snaps out of it and feels heat rising to the surface of the skin on his cheeks. He patted the latter's back roughly a couple times.

"Don't worry about it your secret is safe with me." 

Then the two jog to catch up with the original group of boys and continue the tour.

 

 

 

In homeroom, they all happened to be together despite the age/year difference. The boys were sat in the middle of the room but all the way in the back, except for Mark who was at the front right side of the classroom. Jisung happened to be in the middle of them all. To Jisung's left was Jaemin, his right was Donghyuck, And Renjun was in front of him. Diagonal to the right of Jisung was Chenle, and Jeno was in front of Jaemin, who was diagonal to the left of Jisung. The teacher had begun giving instructions to everybody in the room, and handing out their schedules for the rest of the year. This would be fine, if Chenle wasn't blocking Jisungs view from the teacher. Normally he would ask him to move so he can see, but to him it was perfectly fine, as it just gave him an excuse to keep staring. Renjun and Chenle were chatting up a storm in Chinese as Renjun was explaining to Chenle what the teacher was saying, and he could tell Renjun was throwing in the occasional joke because Chenle would giggle after Renjun would say something. Even though he hasn't been at this school for more than an hour, he knew one thing. The other boy Chenle had the brightest smile, the cutest laugh, and pretty purple hair that would look good with someone with electric blue- he thinks and stops himself. He hasn't even gotten through his first day and he already has a massive crush on a cute boy that probably doesn't even like him back.

"So," Donghyuck starts, nudging Jisung with his elbow, "you and Chenle, huh?" Jisung snaps out of his trance and freezes. His eyes grow wider ad he turns to look at Donghyuck. Donghyuck notices the shade of pink spreading across the boys face and laughs. 

"You really like him don't you," Jaemin, who was now turned to look at Jisung with a big smile. Then, the teacher stopped talking, and Donghyuck moved his desk next to Jisung's and put his arm around him.

"You don't have to answer but I'll be sure to help you guys get together," he says, and Jisung's eyes go wide again.

"N-no you don't have-," Jisung started but Jaemin cut in, "it's okay Jisung there's nothing wrong with liking him."

 

 

 

Chenle saw Renjun snap his head around to be able to hear the conversation behind them fully. No matter how much Chenle focused onto what the boys were saying, he couldn't really figure out what the subject of the topic is.

 _"Renjun what are they saying?"_ Chenle asks.

 _Don't worry about it Chenle, they're just annoying Jisung."_

Even though Chenle knew that wasn't what was going on, he just decided to go with it and take Renjun's word for it.

 

 

Soon homeroom was over, and they all head to their classes. For Jisung it tended to feel like class lasted forever, but once they got out, it was time for lunch. Jisung walked down the long hallways of the school that seemed to go on forever, almost getting lost until,

“Jisung!” He hears a voice coming from behind him. He turns around to see Chenle at an intersection of the hallway waving him over. So Jisung turns around and follows him. He walks down the hallway faster than normal, as to not want to keep Chenle waiting for him to come. Once Jisung reaches Chenle, he realizes why he was called over. He was getting lost in the school, and Chenle knew the lunchroom was down the other way. Jisung quickly thanked him and Chenle just smiled, because he knew Chenle’s Korean still wasn’t very good.

They reach the lunchroom and find all the other boys besides Donghyuck sitting down. Chenle and Jisung sit across from one another and Jaemin is looking at them with a little smirk on his face. 

Then Renjun and Chenle said something in Chinese and then went up into the lunchroom to order some food. Jeno and Jaemin were smiling wide and Mark looked at them in confusion.

“Why are you guys staring at him like that.” Mark questions.

“Oh I don’t know Mark can you guess why the boy with bright blue hair and ghostly white face now has blush spreading across his cheeks?”

After hearing this, it all fits together in Mark’s mind, like he finally put the last piece of the puzzle into the rest of it.

“Oh my god Jisung do you like Chenle?”

Jisung felt his ears get hot. To distract himself, and also hoping that they would all just ignore the question, he took out his packed lunch and start munching on it. As Jisung was trying to shove food into his mouth the purple haired boy returns,

“Jisung slow down don’t eat so much you’ll get a stomach ache.” Renjun says, in Chinese and Korean, making Chenle giggle and show his bright smile that Jisung couldn’t get enough of. He looked up after eating most of his peanut butter and jelly sandwich. He then looked up at Chenle, admiring everything about him. How small he looked when he went to sit down, the smile that seemed to always be on display, and how his cheeks would look when he smiled.

“Hey Jisung-“ Chenle started, and began to reach forward to wipe the peanut butter from the corner of his mouth. Jisung froze, staring at Chenle with wide eyes, and the rest of the boys just staring at them, completely silent. Chenle’s thumb reaches Jisung’s face and slowly wipes the food away, making Jisung feel tingling in his cheeks, and butterflies in his stomach. He can feel the heat rising and his heart beating faster than normal. Still with food in his mouth, he swallows, not realizing he’s been staring at Chenle with his big eyes, and full mouth.

“Cute” Chenle says as he looks down to his chicken nuggets and tater tots he got from the lunch room. Then Jisung hears fast footsteps behind him, and hands on his shoulders.

“Ahhhhhh you guys are so mushy that was so cuteeeee!” The boy coos, and Jisung recognizes him as Donghyuck. Both Chenle and Jisung look down at their food, blushing, even though the only word Chenle understood was “you guys” and “cute”.

 

 

 

Over the next couple months Chenle had been studying Korean with Renjun, and he was able to have full conversations and only needed Renjun’s help once in a while. And even though Chenle changed a lot during those couple months, the only thing that stayed the same was Jisung’s little crush on Chenle. Except now instead of it being a little crush, it became a massive crush. It started distracting Jisung with everything he did with the other boy. If they went out to eat together with the other boys, or if they just went out walking, he couldn’t seem to take his eyes off of the cute Chinese boy. Over those months, their friendship has blossomed too. They started hanging out almost every weekend, if not every day. 

“Jisung do you want to hang out after school today at my place?” Chenle asks the faded blue haired boy.

“you don’t mind studying at your house do you? I have a History test tomorrow i can’t fail.”

“It’s okay Jisung maybe I can help you”

 

After another long school day, Jisung and Chenle meet up after school at the front of the school, waiting for Mark to come pick them up as he already had his license. Soon, Donghyuck Renjun Jeno and Jaemin showed up right as Mark was pulling in. They all piled in the car and Donghyuck started complaining about his day. But as he looked around, Jaemin was sitting on Jenos lap saying couple things to each other as nobody bothers to listen in to their conversations, Renjun was engaging in conversation with Donghyuck but, Chenle was silent. Once they had gotten to Chenle’s house, they went to his front door, and the door opened to see Chenle’s mom.

“Jisung!” She exclaimed while reaching for a hug.

“Hello Mrs. Zhong,” Jisung replied, and continued to walk in the house with Chenle following him to his room. Jisung could feel the tension coming from Chenle as they were walking up the stairs. They got into the room and Jisung closes the door, while Chenle makes his way to the bed. Jisung turns around and looks at Chenle, who's head was down staring at his fidgeting hands. He froze and stared at the boy for a second before he saw a tear fall from his face and onto his hands.

"Chenle what's wrong?" Jisung's face showed his concern, and wished he could do anything to make the older stop crying. He walked fast over to him and grabbed Chenle's tear soaked hands, and squatted down in front of him. Chenle didn't hold his hands, but more like rested them on top of Jisungs, who were gripping his hands tightly, but not enough to hurt him. Jisung let one hand go, and lifted his fingers to dry Chenle's face. 

"It's okay Chenle you don't have to say anything if you don't want to right now but let me be here for you."

At that, Chenle reached out his hands like he was a needy child, making grabby hands at Jisung. Jisung leaned in and hugged him, feeling his heart rip into thousands of pieces at the older boy. He felt enveloped in warmth by Chenle, feeling the boys' head rest in the nape of his neck. Jisung then pulled the boy off the bed, wrapped his arms around his back and his thighs, and lifted the small boy up. Chenle wrapped his legs around his waist, and held him tighter. 

He felt his heart breaking like it would when you drop your moms favorite vase, complete with the sadness that you feel when you realize you upset your mother and there was nothing else you could do. Except this time the sadness is coming from the fact that he couldn't do anything really to help Chenle.

"Wanna lay on the bed?" Jisung says quietly, and feels the boy nod. Jisung turned around and sat down slowly on the bed as to not disturb Chenle and let him cry. Jisung laid down, put his head on a pillow, and let Chenle get comfortable. The small boy rested his head on Jisung's chest and one arm around Jisung's waist and the other one on his stomach. Jisung rested his hand on Chenle's head, playing with the boys' hair, other hand on top of chenle's.

"J-Jisung." Chenle says through sobs, all the while gripping Jisung's shirt.

"What is it Lele? Did somebody hurt you?"

"Not physically." He says while slowly opening his eyes to look at Jisung who had a concerned look on his face.

"Jisung Im gay."

Jisung stops playing with Chenle's hair and now just starts petting his head, and then wipes the tears off the boys face.

"Is that why you're crying? It's okay to be-"

"No. It's because I like a boy who doesn't like me back."

Jisung froze. 

"How do you know they don't like you?"

"Because he kept talking about how cute this girl is in our grade and he just kept talking about how much he liked her. Jisung he just wouldn't stop." Chenle continued sobbing while Jisung rubbed circles on his back. The pain in his chest felt like his heart was constricting and about to implode. He kept thinking about Chenle, and how Chenle thinks about another guy the same way he thinks about him. Tears welled up in Jisung's eyes but he blinked them away before Chenle would notice he was about to cry as well. 

"Who was it?" Chenle looked up at Jisung, and sniffled.

"R-Renjun," Chenle sputtered out and buried his head in Jisung's chest once again. 

 

 

They laid in silence for a long while with Jisung rotating between just petting Chenle's head and making circles on his back until he fell asleep. After about 25 minutes of them just laying like that, the doorbell rings. Chenle slowly opens his eyes and looks at Jisung, who had fallen asleep also. Chenle looked close at Jisung's face, and went to move his way-overdue for a haircut- hair out of his face. When he did, he saw that Jisung's eyes were red and a little puffy. 

_Why was he crying?_ He thinks to himself. But suddenly, he hears a knock at his bedroom door. He gets up slowly from the bed as to not wake the younger boy. He grabs the doorknob and slowly pulling it open.

"Chenle you have a visitor." Chenle walked out of the bedroom and closed the door. When he turned around, a certain dirty blonde boy was standing in front of him.

"R-Renjun what're you doing here?" Chenle's eyes widen and he starts to panic.

"You sound so scared of me Lele. I'm your best friend remember?" Renjun giggled and Chenle didn't say anything. Renjun scratched the back of his neck.

"You left your history project at the library today... I thought you said you were going to the bathroom?"

"Oh um, i felt sick and then by that time i had to go to class sorry." Chenle apologized even though he knows the exact reason why he had left. And it wasn't because he had to go to class.

"It's okay. Is there something wrong Lele? You seemed sad earlier and you still do.”

“It’s nothing.” Chenle says, wanting to confess to Renjun, but he couldn’t put himself through guaranteed rejection.

“I still don’t believe you but okay. I’ll be here if you ever want to talk.” Renjun hands over Chenle’s project, and turns around to leave.

Chenle grabs his wrist. 

“Renjun wait.”

 

 

 

Jisung wakes up, and looks around. This is Chenle’s room. And then the memories from before he fell asleep came back, and then felt an immediate lack of warmth against his side. He gets up from the bed, assuming Chenle went downstairs, but he hears Chenle talking through the door. Jisung puts his ear against the door in order to hear what he was saying better.

“Oh um, I felt sick and then by that time I had to go to class sorry.”

 _Who is he talking to?_ Jisung didn’t hear anything for a few seconds, and could tell it seemed a little bit awkward between Chenle and the mysterious person.

“It’s okay.” _Renjun_ “Is there something wrong Lele? You seemed sad earlier and you still do.” 

_Should I do something?_

“It’s nothing.” He feels almost like he can hear the gears turning in Chenle’s mind through the door. 

“I still don’t believe you but okay. I’ll be here if you ever wanna talk.”

It’s weird how he can almost sense the heartbreak radiating from Chenle. He looks at the clock on the wall near Chenle’s door. 

_Only 30 minutes has passed? That means Chenle was just crying to me 30 minutes ago, he’s not ready to face Renjun. I have to do something._

Jisung hears footsteps indicating that Renjun was leaving, but they stopped.

“Renjun wait.”

_Chenle no_

Jisung already knows what he is about to do, and he knows it’s going to end with more crying.

“There is something I think I should tell you. It’s pretty important even though it probably means nothing to you.”

_Chenle dont do this to yourself_

“What is it Chenle?”

_Renjun has no idea_

“Um, I like you.”

Renjun laughs. “I like you too Lele. Was that what was so important?”

_No Renjun you don’t get it._

“Not like that. I mean, like-like.” There was a pause. Jisung felt as if he could hear Chenle’s heart shatter on his mom’s perfectly clean floor.

“Oh.”

_Chenle…_

“Its okay Renjun it’s really okay.” Chenle was choking up, and keeping his tears inside, trying to keep himself together in front of Renjun. “I know you don’t like boys I’m not expecting you too. But I couldn’t just hold this in any longer.” 

“I’m sorry Chenle. I don’t like you that way. I see you like a little brother to me. We can still be friends right?”

_Chenle I’m so sorry_

“Y-yeah.” Chenle said again, sniffling.

“Im sorry.” Renjun repeated.

“It’s fine.” Chenle was able to squeak out

_Chenle.._

Jisung’s heart was breaking while listening to this conversation for more than one reason. The first reason is that he loves Chenle, and he hates that he can’t do anything to comfort Chenle at the moment. The second is that, even if Chenle doesn’t love him like Jisung loves him, then all he could ask is for the boy to find somebody that will make him happy. The only thing that matters to Jisung is Chenle’s happiness and he can’t even seem to give Chenle something that simple.

Jisung heard footsteps come up the stairs. 

“Hey Renjun honey,”

_Mrs. Zhong._

“I think it’s best if you leave now.”

Its silent besides the commotion of footsteps going down the stairs. Then Jisung hears a small thud and quiet sobs. Jisung has had enough. He stands up form behind the door and opens it. He’s on his knees on the floor with his hand out as if he was reaching for something. It startles Chenle, and all he could do at that moment is stare at Jisung’s very concerned face with a tear stained face.

“Chenle I’m sorry.” Jisung said, feeling like he couldn’t even keep himself from crying in front of the upset boy. Chenle lifts his arms and Jisung knows exactly what he needs to do. He lifts the small boy back up, one arm supporting his thighs and the other arm supporting his back. Chenle’s skinny legs dangled in the air as Jisung picked him up. He was like a koala, wrapping his arms around his neck, and his legs around his waist. The only difference is that this cute little koala was crying his eyes out.

Jisung turned around to go into Chenle's room and caught a glimpse of Mrs. Zhong at the bottom of the stairs. She smiled sweetly and nodded her head at Jisung. Jisung smiled back and went back into Chenle's room. He put Chenle on the bed and went to close the door once again.

"Don't leave me." Chenle said through broken sobs.

"I'm just going to close the door hold on." Jisung jogged over to the door, and pushed it closed until he heard the click. He jogged back to Chenle and hopped onto the bed. Chenle crawled his way over to Jisung and they held each other for a while, making both of them feel at peace knowing they were safe with the other. Chenle's head buried in his chest right under his chin, Jisung with his hand in Chenle's hair just playing with every strand, hoping to lay there forever just like this. Even forgetting the fact that Chenle has just confessed to Renjun and got rejected. It was just him and Chenle now, and Jisung didn't want it any other way.

"Did you hear it?" Chenle mumbled. At this point Chenle was using his fingers and rubbing the fabric on Jisung's shirt together, and slowly took his head out of Jisung's chest and made eye contact. This took the breath out of Jisung and he just kept staring at the big brown orbs that were staring at him with curiousity.

"Hear what Lele?"

"You know, Renjun."

"Yeah, I did."

"How much of it did you hear?" Chenle said in a lower tone, slowly putting his head back into the comfort of Jisung.

"I heard enough." Jisung said softly, putting his hand on the back of Chenle's head guiding it towards his chest.

 

 

 

Chenle loved the warmth. He loved the comfort that came with being Jisung's best friend, as if nothing in the world was important besides Chenle. He loved that he always had someone to rely on. And even after their short talk, where Jisung didn't ask any questions, he felt better about everything for the first time. But the only question running through his mind was,

_Jisung spent all day with me, listening to my problems, comforting me, and i noticed he had been crying but i never asked him why._

“Jisung?” Chenle said, his breath being felt by Jisung through his shirt.

“Hm?” Jisung hummed.

“How come you were crying earlier?” Chenle said softly, going back to rubbing the fabric of Jisung’s shirt in between his fingers once again. Jisung looked at Chenle, and wanted to look at him, but couldn’t bring himself to move the smaller boy from hanging on him.

“What do you mean?”

“When the doorbell rang, I woke up, and went to move the hair from your eyes, but when I did, your eyes were all red and puffy. You never cry around me but I thought maybe …” Chenle trailed off.

“Don’t worry about me Chenle. You have enough to worry about.” He said, squeezing Chenle tighter.

_But Jisung.._

 

Neither boy spoke another word, just using the other for comfort. They both fell asleep like that, just wrapped in each other's arms, and tangled legs. 

 

 

 

 

 

Jisung slowly opened his eyes after waking up to his neck being slightly tickled. He feels enveloped in warmth, and realizes where he is. Remembers the night before and everything that had happened. The picture of the sweet boys tear stained face crumbling and falling to his knees on the floor. The way he grabbed for Jisung to take care of him. He never wants to let Chenle go. As for now, Chenle is his. Not Renjun's and not any other boy that he could fall in love with. He's Jisung's. At least until he wakes up. 

Jisung was probably awake for hours staring at the boys hair, feeling the warmth of his breath flood through the thin fabric of his shirt. He can feel the boys small hand on his back, and the way his long but tiny legs were tangled with his own. He wished it could last forever. But nothing lasts forever.

Chenle starts to stir and Jisung could feel him take in a deep breath and slightly squeeze his waist. Chenle breaths in, being able to smell his scent, something that was so familiar to him. Jisung is aware the boy is awake, and Chenle knows he knows too, but Chenle stays buried in the cocoon that is Jisung's arms. After a few minutes Chenle lifts his head and realizes Jisung's eyes were wide and his big brown eyes are staring right at him. Chenle felt a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach and felt his cheeks growing hotter by the second.

_Why do I feel like this? This is Jisung, my best friend why do I feel butterflies in my- oh._

Chenle and Jisung just stared at each other for a while and the tension seemed to be growing by the second. Jisung glanced down at Chenle's lips. His lips so plush and pink, and his nose was the cutest thing he's ever laid eyes on. His long eyelashes, his chubby cheeks, his soft faded purple hair, everything about Chenle was perfect to him.

"Sungie?" Chenle said in his sweet tone, laced with concern, still making eye contact with him.

"Lele?" Jisung replied trying to make the tone lighter.

"Can you please tell me why you were crying yesterday?"

"Lele i said not to-"

"I know but i can't not worry about you. I cant stop seeing your tear stained face and swollen eyes. Something was wrong."

"Lele..."

"Jisung please."

Chenle was always one to nag someone but usually he would end up stopping if Jisung resisted enough. But this time he could tell Chenle wasn't going to give up.

"I hated seeing you so sad over Renjun. You didn't deserve that." Jisung said, tearing up again.

"Don't cry Jisung." Chenle's heart felt like it was going to explode. Seeing Jisung like this is something he's never seen before. He reached up and grazed his thumb on jisung's cheek waiting to wipe away the tears that threatened to fall. Chenle wishes there was something he could do to make it all better and has a last minute decision. With their faces already being close, he leaned in. Jisung's eyes were closed trying not to cry when he feels something soft pressing on his lips. He opens his eyes wide letting the tears fall and stares in disbelief at Chenle. Chenle pulls back, and looks at Jisung who was still wondering what just happened.

"I'm sorry I don't know why i did that." Chenle mumbled. Jisung put his hand in Chenle's hair and pulled his face forward again, placing his lips softly onto the older boys' lips. For a little while they just placed short kisses on one another and soon turned into longer ones. 

But nothing lasts forever. 

The boys hear the door open violently to Chenle's room.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU BOYS DOING" Chenle's father boomed into the room, catching them together. They scramble away from each other and Jisung could see Mrs. Zhong pulling on Mr. Zhong's arm trying to get him out but he wouldn't budge. He was too strong. Mrs. Zhong gave up and ran over to Jisung and grabbed his arm before Mr. Zhong could do anything to him. She whispered to him as they walked out of Chenle's room "I'm sorry Jisung just go home please. He's not in a good mood right now." Jisung completely understood, and as they were walking down the stairs he could hear the rest of their conversation.

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING WITH HIM?" His father boomed.

"nothing it was nothing dad." Jisung continued down the stairs.

"NOTHING? YOU GUYS HAD YOUR FACES CONNECTED AND YOU THINK THATS OKAY?" He felt ashamed leaving Chenle with his dad.

"IT DIDNT MEAN ANYTHING DAD I PROMISE IT MEANT NOTHING TO ME!" Chenle yelled back at his father. 

Jisung stopped in his tracks. 10 feet away from the front door, his heart dropped to the floor, and once it hit the hard wood surface, it shattered into millions and millions of pieces. 

Suddenly, Jisung could barely see anything. 

He knew Chenle's mom was behind him, watching him break down. Instead of feeling upset at that moment he just felt anger. Through his tears, he made a fist, and stomped towards the door to the house, and pulled he knob and opened it. As he left, he slammed the door to make sure Chenle heard him. 

Jisung started sprinting home. He lived a couple streets over from Chenle, but ran full speed home, no matter how much his legs burned and his lungs were on fire. The cool brisk breeze running through his hair, and the tears that seemed to be never ending falling from his eyes. He got home and noticed nobody was there since his other brother, Taeyong, was on a date with his boyfriend, and his parents wanted to travel to the city for the day. He ran into his house and as he closed the door, he collapsed on the floor.

He tried to catch his breath but it felt like he was being suffocated, both in his lungs, and his heart. He watched as the tears fell into the carpet, getting soaked up by the fabric. How was he so foolish? Chenle would never love him like that. He was just experimenting or using me as a rebound. Of course. He somehow managed to drag himself off the floor and go into his room. He locked the door, and crawled into bed and shut his phone down to be cut off from the world, and cried until he fell asleep.

 

Saturday 8:22PM

Chenle: _Hey_

 

Sunday 9:44AM

Chenle: _Jisung?_  
Sunday 1:32PM 

Jaemin: _Jisung wanna come out for ice cream with everyone today?_

Sunday 10:35 PM  
Chenle: _Hello?_

 

Monday came, and Mark did his daily run in the morning of picking up his friends for school. Jisung was always the last to get picked up, but when Mark showed up at Jisung's house, he never came out. They assumed maybe he's sleeping or sick so they ask Donghyuck to text him.

Monday 7:30AM  
Donghyuck: _Hey are you coming to school or not because your ride is here_

Donghyuck never got an answer. The ride was suspiciously quiet which was probably the result of the absence/disappearance of the youngest boy.

"Who was the last person to see Jisung?" Jaemin asked.

"Well I saw him on Saturday morning, he slept over the night before." Chenle said

"I don't think anybody else saw him after that. Was there something up with him when you guys left each other?"

Chenle froze. _of course. is Jisung avoiding me because we kissed?_

"Nothing that I can really think of." 

_They don't need to know about what my father did_

"Mark can you drop me off at Jisung's house?"

Even though they had already left his house, Mark agreed, and made a U-turn to go back. They pulled up to the house, and Jaemin got out of the car. 

"I'll see if I can come back to school. If not, get my homework for me." Jaemin said, looking at his friends.

"I'll get it for you." Jeno said and sadly smiled.

 

 

Jaemin closed the car door and went to the boys' front door. He knocked the door and knew that Taeyong wasn't home as he had school, and his parents had work. There was no answer. Jaemin walked around the house until he got to Jisung's window. he looked in, and noticed his bedroom was a mess. He saw a lump in the bed and knew that Jisung was home, and his phone was on the other side of the room. Jaemin assumed that since he wasn't near his phone he never texted anyone back. He knocked on the window and watched as the boy jumped in his bed. He looked over at the window, which was his mistake as now Jaemin knew he was awake. 

"Jisung I know you're awake! OPEN UP!" Jaemin yelled, hitting the window.

Jisung wasn't planning on getting up at all.

"If you don't open up Jisung i'll snitch on you not going to school." Jaemin yelled again.

Jisung really didn't want to get caught staying home. so he went to stand up to go open the front door, but stumbled once he got up. He had been in bed for 48+ hours it felt like his legs were giving out on him. Jaemin watched as the boy made it out of his room and went to the front door, following Jisung. Jaemin could hear the door open, and saw what state Jisung was in.

Jisung was in blue plaid pajama pants, a (very dirty) black t-shirt, his electric blue hair was a complete mess, and Jaemin was hit with a stench he couldn't even imagine.

"Jisung-ah!! YOU STINK!" Jaemin yelled, trying to make the situation a little less awkward, but Jisung didn't say a word.

"Can i come in?"

Jisung didn't say a word, and moved to the side to let the boy in. Once Jisung had closed the door and locked it, Jaemin leaned in and enveloped him in a hug, and buried his face in Jisung's neck. Jisung didn't hug back at first and was standing straight up. But this is Nana. He can't ignore his hugs. So he wrapped his arms around him too. That was the first human contact in days, and Jisung didn't know how to handle it. Tears pricked in his eyes and threatened to spill.

"Jisung it's ok if you don't want to talk about it but i'll just hug you until you feel better."

At those words, Jisung broke down in tears. His broken sobs echoing through the tiny house. Jaemin realized that it was something serious, and more to what meets the eye. Jaemin can feel Jisung's labored breathing, his head on his shoulder, the way Jisung was clinging onto Jaemin. 

" Oh Jisung, what happened? Did somebody hurt you?"

In fact, somebody did hurt him. They broke him emotionally. 

"Come here lets go to the couch." Jaemin took Jisung's arms off him and grabbed his hand. He walked Jisung over to his couch, where Jaemin sat down, and Jisung straddled his lap. His legs wrapped around the back of Jaemin, and once again wrapped his arms around him, and put his head in his shoulder and cried his eyes out. Jaemin held the boy, as if he was able to easily float away. He put one hand on Jisung's head and ran his hands through his hair. He waited for Jisung to calm down a little bit before asking any questions. Jisung now has switched positions, to just laying his head on top of Jaemins lap, with Jaemin still running his hands through his hair to keep him calm.

"Jisung what's wrong? You can tell me anything."

Jisung sniffled and turned his head to look up at Jaemin.

"It's Chenle."

At that moment Jisung saw something snap in Jaemins mind. His facial expression gave it all away.

"What did he do to you Jisung," Jaemin said, with an angry tone in his voice, coming from the fact that Chenle was the one who broke Jisung.

"Well, you know how i went over his house on Friday night after school right?"

"Yeah."

"Well we were planning on doing homework, but instead Chenle ended up confessing to me."

"Wait he WHAT?" 

"Not the way you think he did. He confessed to me about having a big fat heaping crush on Renjun." Jisung said, voice cracking in the process.

" Was that all that happened?" Jisung shook his head.

"There's more?"

"Yup. He basically started sobbing in front of me. I closed his door and i went on his bed with him and we cuddled for a little while and he fell asleep, and i did too not long after him. Then the doorbell rang. i slept through it, and chenle's mom knocked on the door to say he had a visitor. So Chenle got up from where i was and went into the hallway. Renjun had stopped by to give Chenle something he left behind at school or something. By then i was awake and started to get up, when i heard Chenle confessing to Renjun."

"oh." Jaemin said, his mouth forming a little o.

"Yeah. I don't understand why he did it if he knew he was going to get rejected. Renjun let him down gently. Chenle broke in front of him. When Chenle's mom asked Renjun to leave, Chenle had fallen on his knees on the floor and was crying his little heart out. I went to go help him and carried him to his bed, and we both fell asleep again. Once we woke up Chenle was asking some questions. I had told Chenle i hated seeing him so hurt over Renjun, and started crying. Chenle had felt bad and wiped the tears off my face but the next thing i knew he was kissing me. It started slow but once it got a little faster.... Chenle's dad bursted into the room."

Jisung's heart had dropped again like it did the day he heard those ugly words come out of his mouth. It felt like he was reliving the pain.

"His father started yelling at Chenle and me. But Chenle's mom grabbed me and brought me out of the house. But when we were close to the door i could hear their conversation. He had screamed "it didn't mean anything to me" and "it meant nothing.""

Jisung had tears flowing down his face again. Jaemin wiped his tears and held Jisung like he should have been the past two days. made him feel the love he deserved because that's all he could do right now.

He let Jisung fall asleep on his lap, and when school was over for the other boys, they all made a beeline for Jisung's house. Jaemin heard the doorbell ring, and slowly put down Jisung's head, as he started to stir. Jaemin got up from his comfy spot on the couch and opened the door to find Donghyuck, Mark, Jeno, Renjun, and Chenle at the door. He noticed now that Chenle and Renjun stayed as far apart on the porch as possible. 

"Can we come in?"

"Yeah but be careful he's sleeping."

The boys started coming in, but he put his arm out when Chenle tried to come through the door and his arm hit the small boys chest. Chenle looked startled and looked up at Jaemin.

"I don't think that's a good idea. You should go home." Jaemin said, and all the boys who had just walked in turned around to see what was going on. Chenle didn't fight back, and turned around to walk out. once he was out the door, he looked back at them, and Jaemin closed the door.

"Jaemin what the hell was that for?!?!?!" Jeno said quite loud.

"Be quiet Jisung is sleeping on the couch over there." Jaemin said very calmly.

"Why did you close the door on chenle." Jeno said quieter.

Jisung breathed heavily in the other room and shot his small body straight up on the couch. 

"Jaemin?!" Jisung started freaking out.

Jaemin ran into the living room to show Jisung he was there. Jisung stood up and threw himself into a bone crushing hug with Jaemin. The other boys then followed into the living room to see Jisung crying in Jaemins arms. Mark Donghyuck and Renjun has their mouths wide open, not knowing exactly how to deal with the situation. Jeno on the other hand ran over to Jaemin and Jisung and started petting Jisung's head and running his hands through his hair. Jaemin slowly made their way back to the couch, and had Jisung sit in Jaemins lap. All the boys sat down in front of them and let Jisung repeat the same story he gave Jaemin.

"Wait Renjun Chenle confessed to you?" Jeno said, curiousity eating away at him.

"Yeah and i was going to tell you guys but Jisung i'm so sorry that you're hurt it's partially my fault." Renjun replied.

"Renjun you didn't do anything wrong. I cant see another way you could have handled the conversation without breaking his heart." Jisung said shrugging.

"That little shit. I'll walk out this door right now and-" Mark stopped Donghyuck from finishing his sentence and made him sit down, as he had started to get up.

"You won't be doing anything to Lele. But that was fucked up Jisung I'm sorry."

Mark stood up, and went to give Jisung a hug, and everyone else followed along. Arms wrapping one another, letting each one of them know that they're loved. 

 

 

 

Monday 4:32PM

Chenle: _Jisung please answer me_

It's now been 2 weeks since Jisung has shown up to school. Chenle has no hope at all, and starts to give up praying every morning that the tall cute boy with bright blue hair will stroll through the front door. Chenle drags himself out from under the covers and goes to take a shower. There isn't one second spent where Chenle doesn't think of Jisung. Chenle gets out of the shower to start getting ready for school, and puts his uniform on. He walks outside and sees Mark's car. He gets in, but nobody says hi. they're all silent the entire ride to school. The distance between all the boys and Chenle was growing, and Chenle didn't know how to deal with it. he couldn't stop them from distancing themselves, and after a while he started to piece together that maybe it's because of Jisung. He decided to break the silence and confront them while he can. 

"Why are you guys ignoring me?" Chenle says quite loudly for a completely silent car. 

"What do you mean." Mark said sternly. 

"You guys know what i mean. You don't invite me anywhere anymore, our car rides are always silent, and at lunch you guys don't even talk. I don't know what I did to deserve this treatment from you guys." 

"You know exactly what you did. Don't even try to lie to us again. We aren't falling for it." Donghyuck said. 

"What-" Chenle started. 

"Chenle just stop." Jaemin interrupted. 

"You fucked things up with Jisung and you can go fix it yourself. What you did was wrong. And the fact that you pretended like nothing happened when we asked about it made us disappointed. We thought you were better than that." Jeno said. 

At this point, the car was parked. They all got out of the car, and had another silent walk into school. There wasn't one second that Chenle didn't think about Jisung all day in class. He even had to take breaks during class because he would get so distracted. At one point when he was walking to the bathroom, Chenle saw Taeyong walking into the school with someone behind him. Chenle's breath was taken from his chest, and he felt like he couldn't breathe. He watched as the boy behind Taeyong showed himself more. The blue hair, and the weirdly tall form the boy had. He wasn't in his uniform though. Chenle felt like his legs went weak seeing him again. His stomach bursted into nervousness and his face got bright red. Jisung looked over at Chenle from down the hallway, and put his head down when Chenle made a sad attempt at waving at him. He went and got closer to Taeyong, practically hugging him as they walked into the office. Chenle went to the bathroom and when he came out he spotted the brothers walking out the doors with lots of papers, which Chenle assumed was everything Jisung had missed from staying home. 

School went by with what felt like a blur. he doesn't remember anything he did, as he was too busy thinking about how Jisung walked through the door as if he knew Chenle was there. He recalled every moment of that one break he took from class. Once the bell rang for school to end, Chenle texted mark: 

<

_Friday 2:01PM_

Chenle: _Hey Mark I know Jaemin Jeno and Renjun have a project to work on and i was wondering if you could give me a ride to Jisung's house?_

_Friday 2:02PM_

Mark: _Sure Chenle just come to the car asap_

Chenle turned his phone off and made his way to Marks car, who had Donghyuck sitting in the front seat. The car ride was silent once again besides Donghyuck and Mark dancing to yet another lame song. The car stopped in front of Jisung's home, and Chenle took a deep breath. 

"Go and make him stop sulking." Mark said, basically as a cue for Chenle to get out of the car. He got out and slowly made his way to Jisungs front door. He landed a couple loud knocks on the door, and as he looked around he realized that Taeyong wasn't home. 

__i'll have alone time with jisung_ _

He could see Jisung peek his head through the window above the door, and heard a yell coming from inside: 

"Go away nobody's home." 

"Jisung please," Chenle pleaded. 

"I said no. Go away." Chenle's heart fell through the floor hearing him say those words with a broken heart. 

"Well i'm not leaving until you let me in." 

"Fine." 

Chenle mentally face-palmed. _why did i say that?_

Chenle sat on Jisung's front porch for hours upon hours. He ended up losing track, but it was starting to get really cold outside, and all Chenle had was his uniform from school. The sun had already went down, and Chenle was beating himself up mentally for what he had done to Jisung. 

_i broke his heart._

_he'll never forgive me._

_why am i still trying to talk to him if he's never going to forgive me?_

_I should just go home._

As Chenle was getting buried in his thoughts, the door he was leaning on suddenly wasn't there. He felt a rush of warmth, and fell backwards, looking straight up at the boy he had been waiting to talk to for hours, staring down at him on the floor. He was wearing his cute blue and purple plaid pajama pants, and a long sleeve black shirt. His hair was wet, like he had just taken a shower. 

"Chenle! What are you still doing here?!" Jisung half yelled. 

Chenle, still laying on the floor, responded softly, 

"I was waiting for you." 

Jisung took a second to look at the small boy laying flat on the floor, half outside and half inside his house, the same boy who's eyes showed every little sliver of affection he ever had for him. He caved. 

"You're dumb Chenle! You must be freezing! Get in here right now." 

Chenle got up off the floor, stood up and immediately threw his body onto Jisung's, wrapping him in his arms, and putting his face in Jisung's neck. Jisung didn't hug him back for a couple seconds, but Chenle held him so tight, he could feel Chenle crying, so he gave in and hugged him back. He wrapped his arms around the small boy who was on his tiptoes just to reach him. He held Chenle closer than ever, pulling his waist towards him, and resting his face into Chenle's shoulder as well, tears starting to form in his eyes. 

After a few minutes of the two of them hugging and squeezing one another, Jisung spoke up through broken sobs, 

"Why did you do this to me?" 

"I'm sorry Jisung. My dad..." Chenle tried so hard to tell Jisung before about his dad, but never had gotten around to it. 

"He's not okay with me being gay. I had to tell him i felt nothing or else i would have gotten a worse punishment than i did. I'm so sorry you had to hear what I said. i meant nothing of what i said." 

Both boys were still crying but you could hear more of Jisung. 

"Park Jisung, you're the most important thing to me in this life. I never stop thinking about you, i never could focus the last two weeks because of this. Even our friends haven't been talking to me. Jisung im so sorry please please forgive me. Id do anything to get you back." 

"Chenle I-" 

"Jisung if-" 

Jisung pulled away from the hug with Chenle, and kept his hands on his shoulders to be able to talk to him. 

"Chenle stop. Let me finish." 

"o-okay."] 

"Chenle I- I- like you. i like you so much. i was so scared i would ruin our friendship if i told you this, but we kissed and we can't go back to change that. It's okay if you don't like me that way. But if you do, for some reason, like me, then i guess we can figure it out from here-" 

Chenle interrupted Jisung by going on his tip toes and kissing the boys lips, and he was almost sure that fireworks had exploded all around them. 

"Jisung, I like you too." Chenle said and smiled. 

"So would you, be my boyfriend?" Jisung asked shyly with a small smile forming on his face. 

Chenle answered that question by slamming his lips onto Jisung's, giving him a big sloppy kiss, which took Jisung by surprise. Jisung leaned into it, and their lips moved almost like they were in sync with one another. Chenle pulled apart from him for a split second, and just stared into Jisung's big brown eyes. 

"I would love to." 

That night they decided to curl up on the couch under a blanket together and watch a movie. They sat there even for hours after, just holding each other as close as possible, as if he other could just disappear at any time. 

By the time their third movie was over, Chenle had fallen asleep with his head on Jisung's shoulder, and hugging Jisung's arm like a child would hold a stuffed animal. It was around 3 or 4am. Jisung slowly took Chenle's arms off his own, and slowly stood up. He stared at the sleeping boy who had his mouth open wide and his soft eyes closed. He picked Chenle up like a baby, threw his arms around his neck, had his legs wrap around his back, held his butt and started carrying him to his room. When he was about halfway there, Jisung felt soft, lazy lips pressing on his neck. He gasped and stopped walking completely, but the kisses never stopped. In fact they went on his collar bone, and up his neck to meet his face. Jisung had continued walking to his room, and when they reached his bed they were kissing one another softly. They get into Jisung's room and he closes the door and pushes Chenle against the wall to help him stay up. They continued kissing one another, Chenle lifting his hands up to put them in Jisung's hair. They pulled away and looked at each other for a few seconds, taking in the others beauty, when Jisung suddenly spins around and makes the smaller boy make a dolphin like noise and make him bury his face in his neck. The younger can feel his chest shaking with laughter and giggles until he reaches the bed and softly puts the giggling boy onto the bed. Jisung slowly climbs on top of him and hovers above the boys face. He lifts one of his hands up to move the stray hair that had fallen near his eyes when the boy started giggling again which became contagious to the other, making them both let out loud laughs while staring at each other. 

"Lele i cant take you seriously when you're laughing." Jisung says, barely able to finish his sentence without more giggles. 

Chenle reaches his head up to meet the taller boys lips once again, and just touches them lightly before letting his head fall back onto the bed, hair spreading out under him, and looking back up at the boy he just kissed. 

Jisung looked a little surprised at this, and as Chenle was staring at him he couldn't believe Jisung was his. His bright blue hair astray from when he had messed it up, his brown eyes wide, his cheeks squishable, and his plump lips shiny, swollen and slightly parted. Jisung kissed his boyfriends nose and rolled to his side, both boys laying on their backs, staring at the ceiling. Chenle moves his arm over as to lace his fingers with the boy next to him. They both smile at the ceiling and Chenle turns on his side to face Jisung, and lifts their interlaced hands and places a kiss on the back of his hand. Jisung turns onto his side also to face him and reaches his free hand out as if inviting him to snuggle. Chenle scooches himself forward on the bed and wraps his arms around jisung's small waist and felt the younger boy wrap him in his warmth. They both fell asleep once again wrapped around each other and trying to forever remember what this feels like, loving one other with no other place to be than Jisung's bed. 

It's 11:42AM and Taeyong and Jaehyun come into the house to come check on Jisung to make sure he's okay. 

"Jisung?" Taeyong says softly in the house. They couldn't find him, so they split up, Jaehyun had the idea to walk to Jisung's room, and walked down the hallway. He turned the cold knob on the wooden door and slowly pushed it open, to see two tall and tiny boys in a mess of limbs. 

"Aw so cute." a high pitched cooing voice said. 

Jaehyun didn't know it but Taeyong was hovering over his shoulder also looking at the two boys. 

Jisung had his arms wrapped around Chenle, with Chenle's head resting on his arm. Chenle has his head buried in Jisung's chest, and jisung had his face buried in chenle's hair, and both of their legs were intertwined. 

Jaehyun and Taeyong walked away slowly from the boys deep in slumber and decided to start making some lunch for themselves and breakfast for the boys once they wake up. 

Jisung takes a deep breath in and feels an extra body mass in his arms, and a soft smile appeared on his face. He looked at the clock and realized it was just about noon. He placed his lips on Chenle's head and started rubbing his head until he heard the familiar deep breath in through the boys nose, and when he lifted his head to look at jisung, jisung kissed his soft forehead, then his tiny nose, and finally his soft pink lips that looked even softer that he had just woken up. They kissed one another lazily and slowly, mouths moving in sync. chenle sucked in Jisung's lip and the boys eyes went wide as they continued the lazy kisses, with jisung's hand placed on chenle's neck, and chenle pulling jisung tighter by his waist. 

After some time, the door opened to reveal Taeyong walking in on the two boys' make out session. 

"Oh my god." Taeyong says very loudly, enough for the boys to turn towards him. 

All three of their faces turned bright red while Taeyong covered his eyes. 

"You guys can.. finish what you were doing... Jaehyun and I made breakfast for you guys if you want it." 

Taeyong slowly backed out of the room and closed the door, and once they were in the clear, they looked at each other and made eye contact. They stared at one another for a few seconds and Chenle broke out into laughter. He couldn't stop laughing no matter how much he tried, and his infectious dolphin laugh made Jisung laugh as well. All they thought about was how cute the other was with a smile on their face. 

Chenle plants a kiss on Jisung's forehead and speaks up, 

"We should go get some breakfast." 

He stands up and hears Jisung groan at the loss of warmth. 

"Come back" Jisung pleads but Chenle shakes his head. 

"But i'm hungry." Chenle whined, putting on his best pout face that he could. 

"Fine," Jisung groaned and lifted himself off the bed and walked over to Chenle, rubbing his eyes. Chenle took his hand, and they interlaced each finger with one another, as Chenle lightly pulls Jisung along behind him. 

They walk down the hallway and reach an opening to the kitchen where Jaehyun was sitting and eating and Taeyong had an apron on, just finishing up making their breakfast. They both turned to the boys with intertwined hands as they walked over to the table. Taeyong placed the food in front of the boys as they sat down , and they both immediately started shoving food in their mouths. 

“So, what were you guys up to last night?” Jaehyun says, putting his fork down with a sly grin on his face. Both boys started choking on their food, going into a fit of coughs. Taeyong turns around from cleaning up to see the boys choking on their food and Jaehyun laughing like he was going to cough up a lung, and he walked over to Jaehyun and playfully slapped his arm. 

“They’re 16 Jae. They better not be doing anything or I’ll-“ 

“We didn’t do anything that you’re thinking of, you nasty.” Jisung says through his coughing fits. 

Later in the day, Chenle and Jisung sit together in the back seat of the car, with their hands still connected, and Jaehyun and Taeyong in the front seats, watching the road, as it was starting to get closer to sunset. They got dropped off in a parking lot at the beach with a blanket to share. 

The boys walked together on the boardwalk, which was almost empty at this hour, as the sun was already in the process of going down. They take off their shoes and decide to go sit at a small ice cream shop near the shore. 

Jisung watches Chenle’s face light up as he looked around the tiny shop, reading the chalkboard menu, with all the different flavors of ice cream written in different colors to make the tiny shop more cute and inviting. 

“I want strawberry swirl ice cream!” Chenle turns to Jisung and says, but Jisung could barely even choose anything off the menu as he was just staring at Chenle and how excited he was to be there. 

Jisung chose to get double chocolate fudge, and once they got to the checkout, Chenle reached to take out his wallet the same time Jisung had. 

“I got it.” Jisung said quietly, only loud enough for the other boy to hear. 

“But-“ Jisung stopped Chenle from saying another word as he handed the money to the cashier. 

The two boys walk out of the ice cream shop and continue down the boardwalk eating their ice cream. 

“You know you didn’t have to pay for me right?” Chenle says, looking at Jisung’s face in the moonlight, listening to the waves crash on the beach. 

“I totally did.” 

“Why?” Chenle questioned. 

“Because you’re mine, and I protect you. Protecting you includes buying you strawberry swirl in a small cup.” Jisung said, half joking half serious. 

Both boys had finished their ice creams and thrown them away by then. They stared at one another, admiring the beauty of the stars shining on their reflecting eyes. 

Jisung began to lean in, and pressed a long kiss on Chenle’s lips that felt like heaven was on earth. 

“Your lips are sticky.” Jisung complains, while Chenle playfully slapped him. 

Jisung couldn’t help watching Chenle when he laughs. Its almost as if he could just take that smile and frame it. It deserved to be cherished. And Jisung decided that he would be the one to cherish it. 

As the stars shined bright that night, all Jisung could think about how his face lit up when they walked into the ice cream shop, shining brighter than any star ever could. Chenle was his star to love and hold for eternity. Eventually Jaehyun and Taeyong picked them back up and brought Chenle back to his home, and Jisung to his. 

All night, the only thing that they both seemed to dream about was each other. The curious stares, the warmth in the palms of their hands, the sand in between their toes, all the cuddling on the beach, hearing the waves crash against the shore, everything was just replaying in their minds over and over. Both boys wished that night would last forever, but alas, now it was Monday, and it was time to wake up for school. 

“Jisung,” said an angelic voice. 

“Sungie,” the voice said again, now accompanied by a soft hand gently shaking him awake. 

_Jisung slowly opens his eyes to see Chenle sitting on his bed trying to wake him up. Jisung then feels soft lips placed on his cheek, and small hands running through his hair._

"Sungie it's time to get up. You gotta shower." Chenle said as Jisung groaned. He very slowly dragged himself out of the warm comfy bed he was sleeping in and kissed Chenle on the cheek. 

"I'll be in the shower." He said in his deep morning voice. 

Chenle just waited for him on his bed and Jisung came out after he was done with the shower, with a towel around his waist. He got flustered and blushed. Even though chenle has seen him without a shirt before it feels weird to him since now they were dating. He quickly ran to his drawers to go get clothes, trying to hie himself from his boyfriend, who was watching the desperate endeavor to cover up. 

Chenle walks over to the boy who was digging through his drawers for a good uniform to wear, and wraps his arms around his waist, and rests his head on his shoulder. 

“You know you don’t have to cover up around me right?" 

Jisung is stiff to Chenle's touch at first, but then he softened and let it happen. 

"I gotta get ready before we're late though." 

"Okay~" Chenle says, almost like he was singing, and then planted a soft kiss on his neck. 

“I’ll be in the living room waiting for you,” Chenle finished on his way out of the door, and shut it behind him. 

Jisung got finished getting changed and making sure he had everything in his backpack for school, quickly the his breakfast and soon enough they were both out the door. 

_The boys arrive at school, and both of them feel butterflies in the pit of their stomach, but they know that if they have each other it will be okay. But the only thing they were more scared about than rumors, was the fact that neither of them had answered any texts or calls all weekend. Including the ones from their friend group, who all left messages:_

__Hyuck: where are you?_ _

__Injun: We have been trying to text you all weekend Lele where are you?_ _

__Nana: Do you want to hang out later?_ _

__Jeno: Please answer the other boys Lele they’re freaking out Mark is hysterical_ _

__MARKer: Lele please text us back_ _

__

__MARKer: Sung please answer we’re all very worried about you_ _

__Nana: Can you at least send a letter or number to let us know you’re okay?_ _

__Injun: Jiji we’re starting to think the worst. If you don’t show up to school we’re going to call Taeyong_ _

__Jeno: I hope you know everyone is worried sick about you and you don’t even have the decency to text back.._ _

__Hyuck: Jeno is getting angry Sung… you have to text back soon for everyones, and your, sake._ _

“Lele is going inside a good idea?” Jisung says worriedly, looking into his boyfriend’s eyes, hands intertwined, squeezing a little tighter after asking the question. 

Chenle squeezes back, “I promise it is. We have to go in.” 

Both boys start to walk down the pathway to the front entrance of the school, all eyes on them as they walk. Their hands are still clasped together, and its causing others to figure out what had happened that weekend. 

As they’re walking in the front walkway, they hear voices from girls and boys alike, trying to whisper but failing miserably. 

__“Look at their hands.”_ _

__“Are they dating?”_ _

__“They’re gay?”_ _

Jisung and Chenle both heard these comments but paid no mind to them. They had already mentally prepared themselves for this the night before. But there was one thing they didn’t prepare for. 

“Faggots.” 

Chenle whipped his head around to where he heard the whisper, and sees a jock, with his friends around him laughing. He doesn’t let go of Jisung’s hand but starts walking towards the boy. He was a good 4 inches taller than Chenle, with muscles almost three times as big as his own. He keeps the smile plastered on his face when he sees the look Chenle is wearing. 

“What did you just say?” 

“What did you not hear me?” Chenle lets go of Jisungs hand. 

“Let me spell it out for you. F, A, G-“ Chenle runs up to the boy and throws his hand and connects it to the other boys’ jaw. The boys’ sentence was cut off, and his head jerked backwards from the impact. He steadies himself, and puts his hand up to his jaw. 

“Oh you’re really getting it now.” The boy runs up to Chenle and throws a punch sideways, making it land on the side of his face. The impact on the small boy was very large, as his entire body jerked backwards, crouching over. 

“LELE,” Jisung screamed. 

“What are you going to do, pretty boy? Protect your little boyfriend?” 

Jisung screams through tears, and starts a full on sprint towards the boy who you could already see had a bruise forming on his jawline. He jumps in the air and tackles the tall boy, making him lose all balance, and knocks the wind out of him when Jisung lands on top of the boy. Chenle doesn’t register that Jisung had tackled his attacker but what he does see is Jisung throwing merciless punches at the boy. At this point the boy had given up on trying to punch the tall but skinny boy on top of him, and just put his arms over his face as if he was trying to protect his dignity from leaving him. 

Chenle looks around to notice all the kids are in a circle around the fight, phones out and everything. He notices one or more of them are live on instagram, getting the Iive action and letting everyone online see it also. Then there’s a break in the crowd and Renjun pushes through, with Jaemin, Mark, Jeno, and Hyuck trailing behind him. 

Renjun runs to Chenle first while Jeno starts to run to Jisung, but before Jeno could make it, The boy under Jisung had had enough, and flipped over, shoving Jisung hard into the ground, knocking Jisung out instantly, and right before the boy could even throw a punch Jeno was flying through the air and tackling the boy. Hyuck follows Jeno and kicks the ribs of the boy Jeno had pinned to the dirt. 

Mark and Jaemin had immediately ran to Jisung who was unconscious on the ground. His face was scratched up, and he happened to have a bloody nose. Chenle had a gigantic bruise on his cheek, with multiple cuts and bruises on his knuckles. Renjun tried to help Chenle, but Chenle ran to his unconscious boyfriend, and fell to his knees next to him, lifting his head up and putting it in his lap. 

He wiped the sweat off Jisung’s forehead and wiped his hair away from his face. 

“Jisung wake up please,” Chenle whispered, now putting his other free hand that wasn’t in his hair on his shoulder, rubbing it. 

_After Chenle ran to Jisung, Renjun turned to see Jeno beating the jock unconscious making his face swollen bruised and bloody. Jeno had started getting carried away trying to protect his friends, so Renjun ran to Jeno who was straddling the noticeably bigger boy, and put his hands under Jenos arms and pulled him off no matter how much of a fight he put up._

__

__

Jisung started stirring, and the first thing he saw was Chenle, his gorgeous boyfriend, hovering over him whispering or praying, maybe both, and realized how whipped he was for Chenle. Chenle then opened his eyes from whatever he was doing, and say Jisung with a small smirk on his face. Chenle giggles with a tear running down his face. Jisung tried to sit up so he doesn’t have to look at his boyfriend upside down, but Chenle pushed him back down. 

__

“We need to make sure you’re okay before you stand up.” He says sweetly. The crowd had left by this point, and the whole friend group was kneeling down around Jisung. Mark started asking all the questions a mom would ask her son, and once the interrogation was over, Jisung slowly sat up, and Chenle had moved his position to kneel in front of him and give him the biggest hug he had ever felt. 

__

As if he thought he couldn’t get a tighter hug from Chenle, now he was sure THIS was definitely the tightest. He didn’t even complain that he could barely breathe because this was his boyfriend. HIS boyfriend. Nobody else’s. The bundle of sunshine that he had known forever, the one who never failed to make him smile, cheered him up when he was sad, and kept him company when he was lonely, is his to keep. The same boy that meant the world to him. 

__

Once they had broken away from the hug, Jisung had slowly stood up while Mark pulled up his car. 

__

“Lets go lovebirds! It’s about time you guys realized that you love each other!” 

__

“Now its your turn Mark!!” Renjun yelled, which had made Mark and Hyuck blush, and made everyone else break into a fit of laughter to the point of tears. These were his friends. The friends that would stay by his side forever, along with the only boy he wants to spend the whole rest of his life with. 

__

Jisung really is the luckiest boy on Earth. 

__


End file.
